According to Script
by bowner
Summary: Mark invites Steve over to film a skit, but things don't go ask expected when Mark slips out of character.


Steve had recently gotten an email from Mark asking him to come over and help him film a skit. They had done a video together before; To kill a youtuber, but after that there was nothing. Mark told him about how much fun he had making the last one and how he'd like to try to film something live action. Steven agreed and they scheduled a time.

He pulled up in the driveway and came inside, giving Marks house a quick look around, and making himself comfortable. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Mark asked politely. Steve nodded. "Water would be great. The drive here was awful." "Yeah?" Mark said while pouring a glass. "Yeah, the traffic over here is shit. Sorry it took so long." Steven made his way over to the couch and sat down. Mark came over, handed him is glass, and plopped down next to him. He was just close enough for his arm to rub against Steves, but no one mentioned it. Steven had never really paid much attention to Mark's arms before. They were so shapely and soft, he could lose himself. He imagined Mark pinning him down and fucking him right then and there, but the thought was quickly dismissed. He must have noticed Steve day dreaming. "You alright?" Mark spoke softly. Steve nodded and brushed back his hair, trying his best to keep his cool. They sat there for a moment in silence. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let me show you the script for the video. There's a few gay jokes, I hope you don't mind." Mark chuckled, blushing. For such a handsome man, he could be really cute at times. Steve shrugged. "That's cool. Let's get started, shall we?"

When Steve imagined what Mark had written, he didn't expect there to be this much rope. The plot of the skit was he had captured Steve and was now holding him in his basement. This meant Steve would have to be actually tied up. Mark was very gentle, checking to make sure Steve was comfortable, nothing was too tight, nothing pinching. Steve kept reassuring him he was fine and that everything was going smoothly, but he could still see Mark was worried. "Alright, are you ready?" Mark asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Steve joked. Mark nodded and took a deep breath, then suddenly leaned in and kissed Steve. He was shocked. Steven didn't know how to respond. He couldn't actually stop him, the ropes held him down. Mark pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." He blushed. "Isn't the first scene you giving an evil monolog? I don't remember a kiss on there" Steve said. Mark shook his head. "No no, I'm not talking about the video. I'm talking about... my feelings for you. I didn't know how to kiss you without it being awkward. I was afraid you'd pull away or push me back or-" He was getting choked up. Steve smiled softly. "You should have done it sooner" "Wait, really?" Mark asked, puzzled. "I've always felt this was about you, Mark. I just wish I could kiss you back." Steve could feel his face getting hot. Did he really just confess his love? He had no idea things would end up like this. Mark leaned in and kissed him again, this time deeper; more passionate. He began trailing kisses down his cheek to his neck, softly biting and kissing. He slipped a hand under Steve shirt and pulled himself closer. Steve moaned at his touch. It felt so sweet, so right. Mark slipped his thumbs into Steve's briefs, gently tugging. "Is this alright?" Mark whispered. Steve nodded and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to watch. Mark pulled down Stevens pants along with his underwear, exposing his hard cock. He then slipped out of his own shirt, exposing his torso. "Wow." Steve mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the man in front of him, completely smitten. Mark spread Steve legs, leaving him vulnerable. He began to lick up the length of his shaft all the way to the tip, did a few circles with his tongue, and then took the whole thing into his mouth. His head bobbed as he pleasured Steve. "F-fuck.." Steve moaned, gasping and throwing his head back. He had just started and he could feel himself getting close. "Mark, I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed. Mark quickly pulled away, leaving his dick twitching and hot. "I don't want to finish yet. Let's try something else."

Mark stood up and walked over to his tripod. He turned it on and positioned it at where Steve was lying, tied up and horny. "What are you doing?" Steve asked. Mark returned to his spot next to him. "I want to keep this for later." "What?" Mark ignored the question and slipped a finger into Steve's asshole. Steve whimpered as Mark slowly moved back and forth. He was rubbing something deep inside that Steve had never felt before. Immense pleasure washed over him, he felt like he was melting. He could feel it building up again right before Mark pulled out. "Wait why'd you stop?" Steve moaned. Again Mark ignored him and pulled out his own cock. He was just as hard as Steve, if not more. Steve marveled at the size, his asshole trembled with anticipation. Mark pulled out a small container of lube. He must have hid it somewhere beforehand. "You really thought this through." Steve teased. Mark grinned and kissed him quickly before slipping his tip inside. Mark groaned with pleasure and began thrusting farther into him. "More, more!" Steve panted. Eventually, he was all out of dick and Steve squeezed tight around the base of his cock. He slowly started picking up speed; pulling out and plunging in, each thrust feeling better and better. They moved in rhythm together, perfectly in sync. Steve's cock slapped against his stomach as his ass was filled to the brim with dick. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Mark moaned, moving faster and harder with each beat. They grew louder and louder the closer they got until finally he exploded inside of him, his dick throbbing with each load of cum. It gushed inside of Steve sending a shiver up his spine. Once Mark was finished he slowly removed his dick.

"Wow that was amazing.." Steve started. Mark began to stroke himself back to life in his hand, his dick now back to a full erection. "Good thing it's not over yet then." Mark stood up and grabbed Steve's jaw. He nudged his cock against his lips wantingly. Steven sighed and opened his mouth. Mark quickly moved inside, his dick reaching the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, almost puking. "Sorry, but this feels too good." Mark groaned. He grabbed a fistful of Steve's hair and began ravaging his mouth unabashedly. Once again he shot his cum into Steve, this time deep into his throat. Mark pulled out as Steve swallowed the last of his seed. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Steve it just felt really good I didn't realize." Mark apologized, brushing back Steve hair. Steve smiled reassuringly and they shared a last kiss.

"Maybe we should film together more often."

The End


End file.
